Significados
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: [Para la RinHaru Week; Día #2 Departure] Ve shojos en secreto comentando medio en broma medio en serio que ellos dos podrían ser los protagonistas de una historia así, que no tiene nada que envidiarle a Julieta por tener un Romeo porque lo tiene a él. Haru/Rin/Haru. *BL*


**Renuncia: **todo de Kyoto Animation.

**Prompt: **002. «Departure: What sort of sight are you seeing now?».

Hoy traigo una viñeta porque no tengo tanto tiempo ni ganas de escribir, la editaré… algún día. Es muy sencilla en realidad. Ah, y el domingo publico doble, mañana andaré indispuesta. Si alguien disfruta esto me doy por servida =)

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>uenta las monedas del cambio como si se tratase de sus sueños. De esos que a Rin le da por buscar, así sean imposibles o ridículos.

Haruka no lo expresa en voz alta, pero a veces odia un poco esa parte tan soñadora de Matsuoka, porque, a fin de cuentas, es esa la que los separa y causa la misma cantidad de alegrías y tristezas en su relación. No obstante, sabe por completo que sin ése hambre de aventuras y experiencias Rin no sería el mismo que le sonríe del otro lado de la pantalla, burlándose sin pisca de maldad por su torpe conocimiento en tecnología. Aquel al que acaricia sin usar el tacto a través de un vidrio y le mira con un fuego susurrante y dócil reflejado en sus pupilas y ríe, devorando _poquito a poquito_ su corazón con aquellos colmillos.

Contiene el aliento y le cuenta de sus vivencias diarias en Tokio. De cómo ayuda de vez en cuando a Makoto con sus estudios y que su entrenador le alienta y dice que va por muy buen camino. Entonces Rin no contiene una exclamación de emoción absoluta y según sus palabras no puede esperar a que se encuentren en los Torneos Internacionales porque _Haru, estoy muy feliz por ti, de verdad_ y a Haruka no le importa en lo absoluto desvelarse alguna que otra ocasión sólo por oír su voz. Casi con la certeza de que de no hacerlo se le olvidaría el timbre agudo que Rin usa en situaciones de pena, o el pícaro cuando busca mosquearlo. Y ambos se prometieron mutuamente mantenerse en contacto (recordarse, incluso con la distancia).

Más Haruka no se deprime, y piensa que Rin ha de esforzarse al máximo y que el día en que se vuelvan a encontrar (pues sin importar qué, esto sucede, tan natural como respirar) y naden, carril con carril, será una carrera estupenda y digna de recordar, como la primera en que participaron. Porque Rin es feliz, y es lo único que importa. Es así de simple para él. Como ir a la playa y permanecer de pie, con la arena haciéndole cosquillas en los pies, y las olas abrazándole y dándole la seguridad de que unos kilómetros más allá Rin también lo observa y está ahí, que no se irá a ningún lado porque no es ni su amigo, ni su rival, ni su novio.

Es el que "tiene nombre de niña pero es niño". Y aún así le reprocha por su nombre femenino.

El que podría devorarlo de un bocado si se descuida. Más no le ataca, como haría otro tiburón.

El que detesta lo dulce. Pero es igual en el fondo.

El que habla inglés con maestría y aplomo. Y que, sin embargo, se le queda viendo en silencio cuando le muestra una hoja con la frase «I miss you» impresa con sentimientos y tinta negra por medio de la cámara.

Y le pide diez sonrisas cuando la mayor parte de su _alegría_ ya le pertenece.

Y ve shojos en secreto comentando medio en broma medio en serio que ellos dos podrían ser los protagonistas de una historia así, que no tiene nada que envidiarle a Julieta por tener un Romeo porque lo tiene a él y es más que suficiente.

Es romanticismo encarnado en una persona. Es vergüenza. Es una almohada sin la cual no logra conciliar el sueño. Es muchas lágrimas y gritos. Y cientos de garabatos en su cuaderno, todos bermellones. Es un relevo. Es pétalos de sakura en una alberca. Es prisa por llegar al aeropuerto. Es un "Siempre te admiré". Es coraje. Y juventud y el agua en las irises de Haruka se esclarece. Termina de contar las monedas como si se tratase de sueños, así como los días en el calendario.

Porque alguien por el que vale la pena la espera, ese es Rin Matsuoka.


End file.
